Up in the Closet
by BeeCried
Summary: Brick should take the front door, even if that does mean crossing a scary professor.


_**Heyo, this is just a short something I wrote. I'm writing this story but this is a piece from the story I'm writing I thought was interesting so I decided to share it. **_

_**Yes there are bits inspired by SBJ "Boyfriend killing machine"**_

_**Anyway, Rated M for language, they're in high school and yeah, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

"Buttercup, put those papers up for me," Blossom ordered, stumbling into their house with a stack of books.

Buttercup swooped up to the dining table, gathering the papers. Blossom grunted as she set the books down.

"Man I have a lot of studying to do." Blossom declared with a satisfied grin.

Her sister gagged and made a face of disgust, "You're such a nerd, I swear."

Blossom hummed, "Mhm, and I'm gonna be even more of a nerd when I pass all my exams coming up next month. I'm so ready for finals!" she said determinedly.

Buttercup rolled her eye's "_I'm so ready for finals~" _she mimicked. "_Look at me, I'm Blossom, and I get off on people telling me how smart I am."_

"You wouldn't be jealous if you took my advice and studied," Blossom remarked.

Buttercup found herself floating to their room door, having already exhausted the conversation, "Yeah, whatever makes you happy Albert Ein-"

She halted, at a loss of words with who she saw clambering through her window. "Brick?" She said, surprised.

He looked up as if the cross greeting was casual, "Oh… hey."

"What the hell are you doing in our house?" Buttercup frowned.

"Language!" her sister called from downstairs. "And who on earth are you talking to up there?!"

Unsure if she should tell her sister that Brick was in their room, Buttercup eased the door back and forth until it hit her that she didn't give a fuck about Brick's well being and the bastard shouldn't just show up announced like that.

She gave a dramatic eye roll, as Brick stilled expression akin to a frazzled cat, "It's Bri_OWMPH-"_

"You're sister's here?" Brick said confused as he clamped Buttercups mouth shut. He felt a wet sensation slither against his palm and he wretched back in disgust.

"Uh, she leaves here, dumbass. Of course, she's here." Buttercup answered in a duh expression. She watched as he wiped his hand on her sister's bed."Uhm, that's Bubble's bed, not mine-"

"Speak of the devil," he said voice darkening.

In the next instant, a pink trail was seen flashing up to the doorway. Blossom came into view, standing upright with her hands on her hips. "Speak of it." she glared. "What are you doing here Brick?"

He wanted to roll his eyes but he stopped himself from doing so. "I need to speak to Bubbles-"

"Ever heard of a phone?" Buttercup scoffed, she took a seat in a swirly desk chair by a desktop computer and then flicked it on.

"Yeah, and I've tried calling your fucking sister 900 god damn times-"

"Language." Blossom said sternly. Now with Buttercup out of the way he took in her bold stance fully, her eyes challenging him. If she weren't so god damn annoying he would have considered it somewhat hot.

But it definitely wasn't hot, it was annoying and bitchy.

"Tell your sister to pick up her phone more often and I won't be flying by to talk to her."

"Bubbles isn't here," Blossom said.

"And secondly," Buttercup added with a flip of her hand. She swivelled around to look at him, "You do know we have a front door?"

Brick frowned, but then Blossom had jumped in again, "Yeah, what's the deal with you flying up to our window. Buttercup has a point, we have a working front door."

He looked annoyed at the two, "It's because of your fa-"

"Girls, what's going on up there?" They heard the professor announce. His voice seemed to be coming from the foot of the stairs and now he was bustling up them.

The girls face paled. Within a flash, Brick found himself, stuffed in a closet between jackets and shoes. The professor was now up the stairs entering their room.

"What's up professor?" Buttercup shrugged trying to sound nonchalant.

He looked like he was speculating the air, almost… _sniffing it._

"Nothing much Buttercup," he muttered, still inspecting their room very cautiously.

It was Blossoms turn to feign neutrality, "finished with all your l-lab work?"

Blossom fumbled with the edges of her skirt, plucking the front cloth that revealed that much more thigh than usual. Her face was reddening, a clear giveaway something was up. Buttercup wanted to facepalm herself. It didn't help that Blossom's body language had read nothing but guilt.

_FLUMP_

The sound came from the closet, then there was a hiss, "_fuck!"_

The professor turned to the closet his expression flooded with horror.

"Professor before you go-" Buttercup started.

Blossom flushed red, "We can explain!"

This pleading didn't stop the professor. He moved like a cat on a prowl towards the closet doors.

Brick wanted to slam his head through the wall. Stupid Blossom. Stupid Blossom and her stupid fucking skirts being shorter than usual. Why the hell was she wearing that anyway?! When did she start wearing stuff like that?

The closet doors flashed open. Brick had backed into the wall but it wasn't enough to hide him from an angry professor. He took one gradual step towards Brick and then Brick fled, soaring through the house looking for an exit while thinking _shit, shit, shit, shit!_

They looked like a circus act, Brick dashing everywhere, the girls trying to legitimately hold their father back, the professor was never this strong, it seemed he gained a truck full of strength at the sight of Brick hiding in his daughter's closet.

Finally, Brick found an open window. He pushed it up feeling the professor on his heels, nearly broke it flinging the window seal open and tumbled out into the sky. The professor was indeed hanging out the window when he turned back to look, shouting something crazy at Brick. The girls seemed to be struggling to get him back into the house.

Amongst professors shouting he could hear, "You stay away from my daughters or else I'll have you sitting right next to my boyfriend killing machines-"

"_Professor!" _Blossom gasped.

He grunted and slammed his window shut. The girls backed away from him as the professor slowly turned around to look at them with a look of disgrace.

Buttercup inhaled first, "I-"

"Don't wanna hear it." The Professor cut in sternly. "I will talk to you two ladies about this later." He walked past them muttering, "I have lab work to do."

Both girls trailed after him with their eyes, then turned to one another.

"I can't believe that just happened…" Blossom said in a small voice.

Buttercup snorted, "trust me, this won't be the last."


End file.
